


Small Bites Eat Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Felines, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Grooming, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Teeth Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick could've never gotten enough of looking at Morty with those small canine teeth.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Tiger Rick/Cat Morty
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Small Bites Eat Everything

Rick groaned, twisting his hand movements around his aching cock. Each second felt like his end, yet beginning, and it made him even more furious. Beth finally put her foot down and demanded that Morty should, at least, pass two classes, and while Rick could've easily raised his grades like last time he didn't want the frustration of getting the idea original and "untouched", much to his annoyance. Torturing or brainwash were also too much so screw that. What was wrong with letting the boy live anyway?

Absolutely _everything._

Every inch of his body was screaming for _Morty_ , who was currently at school living "the life". He wanted him here, in his arms, away from anyone in sight. He was probably glad for a break, anyway. The boy was running too fast for his limit every time they'd leave for an adventure and, for Christ's sake, Morty wasn't picking another adventure for a while. But he was what made adventures fun and definitely safe. Rick kept an eye on him and Morty was able to stay by his mate's side, which always ended up with him on his knees sucking off Rick.

 _Oh_ , that sounded delicious and the visual image made Rick twitched. Morty's pink flushed and tear stained cheeks suddenly appeared, his skinny tail curled and twitching every time Rick hit the back of his throat. The moans that he'd let out as he stared up at the tiger hybrid through half-lidded eyes, digging his short claws in the skin of Rick's hips--

Rick growled, suddenly standing up with concentrated, furrowed, closed eyes and tall ears, trying to keep that image of his mate alive. Morty would whine as his hand lowered to his needy, small cock-- _doing just something_ \--only for it to stop when Rick's deep growl suddenly warned him to _stop_. Then he would slam into the boy's throat a bit harder, gripping the brown curls to control just the perfect angles. 

The hybrid's tail started to tremble, indicting his run to come. His hand began to quicken, skin slapping becoming much louder and drowning alongside his guttural moans. Morty pulled off and gave the older an innocent, toothy grin, to which made Rick almost come. He was testing the tiger's patience, slowly stroking the long length, licking and pecking the head every second and then. The tiger snarled at the teasing but did nothing, nonetheless. Soon enough, Morty wrapped his lips around the man's cock again, quickly working his hands where he couldn't reach, unintentionally mewling whenever Rick tightened his grip on his hair.

And then, Morty's small canine teeth lightly scraped his skin, a light scratch to his cock, though very sensational. Faster than anything in both of their lives, Rick exploded in Morty's mouth. Each second felt like a haven as ropes of thick cum spurted and were swallowed by Morty, and eventually it ended.

He looked down, seeing as Morty smiled up at him with those sharp teeth. 

Rick could've never gotten enough of looking at Morty with those small canine teeth.

The table was quiet as they chewed their food, low smacking sounds just faint a few times here and there. Surprisingly, no one had gotten into an argument and it didn’t feel so bad. But, being dysfunctional, a fight always broke out; everyone was waiting.

“Dad, can you get us a new washing machine? The amount of times it breaks down is simply ridiculous,” Beth said, her ears flopping a bit. “If it’s too much then never mind.”

”Mm-hm, yep. D-don’t worry about it, sweetie. You know what, I can get a better one from this planet, uh, it’s called—”

”Well, I think space machines are too advanced, don’t you think? If we do the wrong things then ‘boom _’_!” Jerry stated. ”No one wants a ‘boom’, right?”

”If you aren’t a dumb house cat then it’ll be manageable,” Beth seethed and rolled her eyes.

”You just insulted our kids!”

“N-no, Jerry, she insulted _you_. You see, MoUGHrty is more of a smart, useful cat since he adventures with _me_ all the time than with an unemployed, stupid, useless dad at home. And Summer is—”

”Someone who doesn’t give a fuck.”

”Summer, language.” Beth frowned.

”What, it’s true?”—the Savannah stood up and soon began to walk away—“But if I had to classify myself then I’d say a feral cat. I hate loud noises and I party all the time so the outside world is my home.”

”Loud noises wouldn’t be a problem if your mom would just open her damn eyes and see that Rick is the problem! Part of the reason is that he, a tiger, mated with female lion and that resulted health problems for your mother and now she’s deaf in one ear so she talks and yells so loudly all the time! I mean, Rick is—”

Morty slammed his fork down and stood up, the screeching of the chair loud as Jerry’s rant. Everyone had immediately shut up, looking at Morty with wide eyes. His claws were digging into the table, veins clearly visible as anger surged through him. For a small cat, Morty seemed very vicious, enough to even startle big cats like Rick and Beth.  
  
“Oh, my god, Dad! S-shut the fuck up already! The only reason the house is so loud is because you and Mom! Y-you guys argue over anything! A-and the fact you blame Rick is absolutely _stupid_ , s-so don’t you dare pin anything else on him, alright?” 

Jerry’s eyes furrowed at the burst, his lips moving on its own to tame the young cat again, “Morty, listen—”

Morty hissed loudly, loud enough for Summer to peak from the living room to see what was going on. His fangs, though small, caused enough distress for both parents, seeing as their tails began to wag and their ears inverted in alarm. They said nothing after that even if that was considered submission. The cat was simply right and it made the two drown in embarrassment.  
  
Rick glanced at Morty with amused eyes. He was surprised for the first time in a while. A second later he would’ve butted in and told Jerry to fuck off or it’d be his balls, but Morty just had enough.

His eyes fell down to his sharp, tiny teeth. They were adorable, yet so insanely hot. The red, furious expression in his eyes, the way his lips pull back to bare his fangs—it was unbearable. The sight of Morty’s brown, fuzzed tail and the fact of being the only one able to groom it as they sleep together; perfect. His erection was already hard against his tight pants just looking at Morty.

”And the son is right again! O-one point for Morty, zero for Jerry. Thanks for proving it again, MoUGHrty! Anyway, if you two are down a-arguing about your shitty lives, I’m going to be in my room working on shit. M-Morty come help me when you’re done,” Rick said, wiping his mouth and standing up to leave.   
  
“B-be right there, Rick!” Morty said and rushed after him, completely ignorant to his upset parents.

”Beth, seriously? Our son basically stepped over us and your father said our lives were shit!” Jerry exclaimed, frustration irking his body. “How indecent can you be to let that happen?!”  
  
“Oh, Jerry, get over your pitiful ego!”

  
“Rick?” Morty asked, his ears perked as he walked into the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. “D-do you really need help or?”

”Obviously, MoUGHrty. My dick needs help. You’re going to help o-or what?” Rick gave him a sharp grin, standing up from his chair and towering over Morty.

Morty subconsciously licked his lips and looked down to Rick’s large, clothed erection. It was always a wonder to Morty why the fabric never ripped. Then again, Rick probably didn’t wear cheap earth pants as he roamed around the universe, so it was probably able to withstand a long of things.   
  
Morty felt his cock and tail twitch at the same time as Rick removed his pants, seeing as the older cat wore no underwear. The head looked angry, red and delicious, enough for Morty’s instincts to kick in and fall down to his knees.

”Yes, that’s right, bab-baby. Do what you do best for grandpa,” Rick groaned, hissing lowly so that he didn’t tigger anything unnecessary to Morty.   
  
Morty gripped the base, moving his thumb around the head as the precum began to spread. He moved a bit closer and stuck out his tongue. Rick was watching the whole time, holding himself back as Morty took kitten licks at his cock. The sensation of his slightly rough tongue around his cock was beautiful, moving forward and back each time as though Morty was milking him.   
  
Rick growled a bit and gripped his hair. Morty was moving faster and made little attempts to deep throat but he was already big enough in his small mouth, brushing against his teeth and the soft insides of his cheeks; it felt heavenly, and whenever he looked down it made it almost impossible to look away. Each thrust was a picture to remember: half-lidded, tearing eyes with precum and drool slipping from his mouth; his ears lowered and his tail tucked in between his legs in a state of submission. And, oh god, let him remember the way Morty’s teeth glinted in the light as he gave long licks to the underside of his cock.

“Fuuck, Morty. You’re so good at this, b-babe. S-show me you’re a good boy with those teeth, Morty~”

Upon hearing praise, Morty moaned around Rick and carefully adjusted his movements, eager to please. Rick’s thrusts felt trapped, yet pleasured whenever they hit against the hard, sheared side of his fangs. In this way, the danger of being cut was much higher but that made it a much more anticipating excitement. 

”A-alright, you did good but I can’t come this early, Morty. But, fuck, that was good.” Rick breathed, lowering and taking Morty’s erection from his pants.

”Mmm, a-ah, r-really, Rick?” Morty blushed and leaned into Rick’s hand. 

”Yep.”   
  
Quickly, Rick pushed Morty onto the bed, grinning as Morty cried in surprise when his pants and underwear were suddenly gone and his ass was bare to the tiger’s face. Rick’s large hands moved everywhere: to his hips, his tail, his ass, and then to—

“R-Rick!” Morty mewled and gripped the sheets beneath him, his tail straightening upwards.

Rick grouped and massaged Morty’s balls, moving them around his fingers and watching as they lightly shake. Morty groaned, twisting his hips in sync with Rick’s movements. The tiger’s hand was so big and cupped his balls so perfectly as if they were made for him. Every move felt right, enough that he started to tear for more.

Rick scoffed at Morty’s desperate, silent pleas and continued to slowly torture him. He stroked Morty’s small cock and hovered over his back, laying kisses around the flushed skin. Feeling Rick’s tongue on his neck made Morty thirsty. He wanted to kiss him and return all these gestures but having his balls grouped made him feel too much to worry about it.   
  
Suddenly, Rick growled but it wasn’t out of pleasure. He was asking something he’d usually ask during these times: _Can I bite you?_

Morty knew Rick didn’t really have to ask. Most of the things they did outside of sex was without permission, usually when he would be sleeping or in school. But having him ask such an intense question drove him mad every time. It made him crave those large fangs into his skin and the sore sensations it’d leave. The more bites, the more he felt like he belonged—somewhere in the universe just being held by the person he loved.

Morty purred, tilting his head as his most vulnerable spot was exposed to his lover; it said _do it_.   
  
Rick gave his neck more passionate kiss before digging his large fangs into his neck. Morty cried and gave one more push against Rick’s hand before cumming all over the bed.  
  
They stood like that for a while, until Rick released his neck and straightened his back. Morty’s arms gave in and collapsed while he tried to catch his breath.

”Well, y-you must _really_ like slow handjobs, h-huh?” Rick chuckled and began to move away.

Morty’s head lifted in confusion. He wasn’t done; He was nowhere near finish, though he was completely exhausted from using his arms as support. Rick simply loved teasing him.  
  
And then, a comeback came to mind.

Morty smirked and giggled, looking at Rick with sly eyes. Rick quirked a brow and then furrowed his eyes in question.

”W-what’s so funny, MoUGHrty?”

”I just expected a l-little too much out of an old, tired feline. Funny, h-huh? It’s okay, I know you don’t to overwork your-yourself.” Morty shrugged and stood.

”Oh yeah?” Rick challenged, his tail curled. “Say that again, I dare you.”

”I said I just expected— _whoa_!”

Rick picked him up and slammed him against the wall, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Morty’s ears perked up and suddenly, Rick’s hand was wrapped around his neck. He squeezed a bit and closed in by his ear. 

”You expected what, Morty?” Rick whispered, applying a bit more pressure. “You better say something good ‘cause I was just getting some lube for your slutty ass.”

Morty’s cock began to harden again at Rick’s low, dangerous tone. At that moment, he also felt stupid but it was worth getting Rick all worked up. He would get fucked six ways to Sunday and not be able to walk, reminded each time who made him feel this way. 

“You know what, I’ll go in dry. How about that, Morty? Y-you like it dry, hm?”

Morty nodded, groaning lowly as Rick gripped his legs and pushed it against his chest. Luckily for him, they’ve done this position many times and all that adventuring helped his flexibility. And Morty secretly loved this position, being easily pinned and pressed against the wall—manhandled by large hands such as Rick’s.

”L-loosen up for me, babe.”

Before he could even do so, the head was being pressed into him and moving quicker than expected. Morty winced at the slight pain but it was bearable by the growing second, and then it was beginning to feel better since he’d done this multiple times.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Rick gritted his sharp teeth and stood still, holding himself back. “Al-always so tight.”

Morty suddenly felt bold as he looked at Rick’s concentrated expression. He lifted his hand and gripped Rick’s chin, forcing the older man to look at him. Rick stared for a moment before giving him a softened grin, until Morty started to roll his hips.

”D-don’t start yet. I’m not ready.” Morty smirked, grinding harder.

”Then stop fucking moving!”

Morty’s hand immediately reached toward Rick’s hair and pulled back, smashing their lips together. Rick groaned at the action and pressed harder against Morty. They both fought for dominance, clashing their tongues together fiercely. The thought of dominance seemed interesting to Morty, being able to watch Rick tremble underneath him, but he was simply teasing the tiger hybrid. Right now he was simply seeing when the tiger would make a move. 

“You little shit,” Rick breathed in between the kiss.

Morty grinned and pulled Rick’s head to the side, licking at his pale skin. Rick’s cock was twitching inside Morty, maybe because the cat was clenching around him or maybe because the sensitive spot on his neck was being teased.

“Stop fucking around, MoUGHrty. You can’t do shit with me inside you,” Rick teased and licked his lips, but his words meant more. 

Morty gave a low growl and instantly sunk his sharp teeth into his neck. He wasn’t going to last long now, hearing as Rick gave a long groan. His hands were suddenly shaking and then tightening on Morty’s thighs. Rick must’ve looked embarrassed, yet pierced with his small fangs in him. He knew how much Rick loved his teeth and judging from his grip, it almost made him lose his control. 

Morty pulled off but didn’t release the hybrid’s hair, smelling the thick scent of alcohol on his neck slowly fading away into something much more intoxicating: Morty’s own scent saying “he’s mine” (his family would question the scent but it was whatever at this point). His tongue then lapped up the blood, long licks that tempted Rick’s patience until he had enough.

Rick’s left the cat’s leg and reached Morty’s neck again, thrusting hard up into the cat. Morty moaned loudly, his ears perked up once again as Rick fucked him fast and mercilessly. Every thrust was getting quicker by the second, inhumane into Morty as if this was their last day alive. 

Morty panted heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks as Rick pounded into him. His body was beginning to hurt bouncing up and down against the wall in this position, but it was all the better. Rick’s cock filled him up so good, hitting in all the right spots, just making his nails desperate to dig into something, preferably Rick’s hair. 

Morty glanced at Rick again, eager to kiss him endlessly, but he couldn’t move with his neck held in place. Rick, upon seeing Morty’s struggle, smirked and slowed down, watching as Morty whined, his hands shaking in his hair. Rick didn’t speed up, though. He just moved deeper, harder. The impact shut the cat right up, his face forming into mere pleasure.

”You want a kiss, babe?”

Morty nodded, kneading Rick’s scalp.   
  
“Well”—Rick narrowed his eyes—“beg, MoUGHrty.”

”P-please, Rick, _please_! I want to kiss you, show you how much I wa-want you! _Please._ Just a kiss for you!” Morty blushed, closing his eyes in embarrassment. 

Rick felt his face heat up at his words as he moved forward to kiss him. Luckily, Morty closed his eyes, otherwise he’d try to get up and tease him again.   
  
As their lips touched, Morty smiled, giving passionate, genuine love into the kiss. Rick grunted at this attention and immediately started to thrust roughly again, his tail held upright in the sense of happiness at how affectionate Morty wanted to show. His tongue explored the younger’s mouth, feeling the warmth and tasting an unknown sweetness. Then he rubbed against the teeth, feeling a sharp tingle on his buds as he treasured the shape of them.  
  
“F-fuck, ah, ah—Rick!” Morty broke the kiss and mewled, his mind lost in pleasure once again.

”That’s right, Morty,” Rick whispered, spreading Morty’s legs and forcing them around his waist. “Moan like the bitch you are for me.”

Morty cried, now able to meet Rick’s thrust a bit more easily now. Rick stared at him intently; he was beautiful. Every thrust made his face convert into something different—and it was only when they were intertwined like right now.

”I-I’ll always ruin you, Morty. You’ll never be with someone as good as me ‘cause you’re mine, got it? Say you’re mine, MoUGHrty,” Rick growled, tightening his grip.

He didn’t hear him; Morty’s eyes were rolled back, simply crying from too much pleasure to concentrate.   
  
“Say you’re fucking mine, Morty!” Rick demanded, thrusting roughly at the lack of attention.

”W-wha—I’m yours, a-ah! _I’m yours_ , Rick!” Morty purred.

For a moment, Rick felt relaxed and looked into Morty’s half-lidded eyes. They were looking at him as though he was his world; they were clouded with pure bliss and want, nothing but that. 

“You deserve a reward,” Rick smiled. “Y-you deserve it, Morty.”

Morty quirked a brow at his words until Rick released his neck and reposition his hips, thrusting hard into his prostate. Morty screamed, pleasure spiking through every inch of his body as Rick brutally abused it. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and complied with his thrusts, so close to cumming.

Rick groaned and continued pounding into Morty, lost in time. It had been a while now. Beth was probably wondering where they were and Jerry was probably complaining that they were spending too much time together, but he would obviously be ignored. Rick knew no one could get in their way, unless Morty wanted out but that was something to think about later. Now..

”I’m close,” Rick grunted and rushed toward his high. “C’mon, baby. Come for me.”

Rick’s hand gripped Morty’s cock and began to stroke it without mercy. Morty, feeling his prostate being stabbed and his cock stroked at the same time, cried out Rick’s name and shot his thick load on both of their chests.   
  
The tiger moved senselessly, biting into Morty’s neck as his cock began to twitch. Morty was feeling all different types of sensations all at once, but the main one was overstimulation, especially with Rick still hitting his prostate.

“ _Rick_ , come inside me please. Fill me up, Rick. You fill me up so good so _please_ ,” Morty mewled, overstimulation working at its finest.

Upon hearing such lewd words from his mate’s mouth, Rick gave one final thrust, silently moaning into the air. Morty groaned as he was being filled up to the brim. A second later, while still having Rick inside him, cum began to ooze out of him. He loved that feeling but he usually preferred to be plugged up by his toy until they showered.   
  
They somehow remained in the position, listening to each other’s breaths. Morty was exhausted and ready to knock out, but Rick slapped that idea away.

”What are you doing? I-I’m not done yet, MoUGHrty,” Rick grinned devilishly, his fangs glinting. “I’m not the typical old, weak feline, you know?”

”O-oh geez.” Morty sweated.

  
Rick grunted as the sunlight slapped his face, waking him up almost immediately. He never had the curtains open—unless Morty adjusted his room again; that made sense. For a moment, he freaked that they’d been caught but if that were true he wouldn’t be peacefully sleeping with Morty in his arms (and Morty locked the door as well).  
  
He glanced toward Morty; he looked so relaxed and at peace. It were these times that Rick wished Morty could always be at peace, but they were not there yet. In the possible future, anything could happen but he was sure something good would finally happen to Morty. For now, keeping him by his side seemed good enough.

Rick spotted his messy, lowered ears. A loud voice in his head said _groom_ until he woke up, flushed at Rick’s affection, so he did. His tongue lapped at his fur, brushing it in the right direction. They begin to twitch and then Morty was waking up, blinking until his eyes adjusted to the light. The cat then looked up and blushed, just as expected.

”Y-you don’t have to do that, Rick. I’ll t-take a shower later, anyway.”

Rick bore his fangs teasingly, continuing to groom it until he deemed it perfect. Morty giggled and leaned into Rick’s body. He rubbed against his chest and went back to sleep.

Rick smiled softly and soon closed his eyes, falling into a deep dream with only Morty’s happy face in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough :)


End file.
